


5 things that changed without the Zangyack (and one that didn't)

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Reality, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, she had the feeling that there was something out there for her in the stars, something that would let her be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things that changed without the Zangyack (and one that didn't)

**Ahim**

“Princess, come away from there.”

Ahim stepped away from the window. “What is it?”

“Your parents have work for you to do. There’s a delegation coming in.”

“Of course,” Ahim agreed. She was the princess, and she would do her duty to the people of Famille. That was who she was, who she was raised to be. Still, she had the feeling that there was something out there for her in the stars, something that would let her be more.

It was a silly thought. She was a princess, and there was nothing else that she should aspire to be.

**Luka**

Luka sat on the hilltop, watching as her sister played. Their world was beautiful. Her sister was happy. She was engaged to marry Cain later in the year.

She smiled as her sister ran up to her and gave her a hug. Life here was wonderful. She would never have to lack for anything. She had her family, she had someone who loved her, and she would never want for anything.

And if that meant that she didn’t have any dreams of her own to follow, well, that was just the price that you paid for having the ideal life.

**Don**

“Fix it,” the customer said, shoving the engine piece at him.

“Of course,” Don said, taking it. He was good at fixing things, or at least he thought that he was. People seemed to use his services, anyway. It was a good business. Or at least he never lacked for customers.

He had to bow and scrape to those who were more powerful, and that was almost everyone. He would never be respected, but at least he was safe. Some days he wanted to tell the people to treat him better, but if he’s honest, it was what he deserved.

**Joe**

Joe found himself pushed against the wall, as Cid kissed him passionately. “I’ve been waiting to do this all day,” his boyfriend whispered, and Joe responded eagerly. It had been a long day, and the thought of coming home to Cid was part of what had made it all worth it.

He was _happy_. He had Cid, he had a job that he loved, and he was helping to make the galaxy safer. So why was it that he felt like he was missing something?

It was him and Cid. They were always there for each other. Forever.

**Gai**

Gai’s fist hit the other boy’s face. “Say that again,” he said threateningly. “You have a problem with me?”

“No, I swear!” the other boy said. “Please don’t hurt me, I can pay you!”

Gai just laughed at him. The other boy cowered, and stepped back.

There was nothing to stop Gai from threatening him. There had been nobody around to be a role model for him, nobody to convince him not to go down this path. And Ikari Gai had strayed so far that he no longer cared. Maybe if his world had some heroes... but they never did.

**Marvelous**

Marvelous explored the narrow tomb, wondering what it was that had been hidden here. There were all sorts of rumors that he had been chasing. He had been on his own for so long, but it didn’t matter.

The greatest treasure in the universe was out there somewhere. And nothing was going to stop him from finding it.

Something shiny caught his attention, and he bent down to grab it. It was such a small thing, but something told him this was what he was looking for. That this item would lead him to the greatest treasure.

A simple key.


End file.
